Don't Touch Light!
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Misa bosan karena setiap kali ketemuan dengan Light, harus di rumahnya Light terus. Sekali-kali di rumahnya donk! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Misa? OOC, Gaje, R&R?


**Disclaimer : Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**Gaje, OOC, Dll**

*****

Sore itu di kediaman Yagami.

Terlihat seorang gadis belia tengah duduk di sofa dengan bosan sambil memencet-mencet remote tv dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat sedang membalik halaman demi halaman pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ya, dialah Light Yagami. Dan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya bernama Misa Amane, gadis yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

Akhirnya karena sekian lama diacuhkan terus oleh Light, Misa mencoba untuk ngobrol dengan Light.

"Light-kun…" Misa memanggil, tapi tidak ada respon dari Light.

"Light-kun sayang…." Misa mencoba lagi, tapi Light tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Light-kun ganteng…"

"Hn?" akhirnya Light menyahut juga. Rupanya Light ingin dipanggil ganteng. Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Misa pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Light-kun…Misa bosen nich! Kenapa tiap kita ketemuan, Misa terus yang harus ke rumah Light-kun! Gantian dong Light-kun yang dateng ke rumah Misa!" dengus Misa.

"Tidak mau. Itu kan perintah dari Tou-sanku, Misa! Lebih enak di sini kan. Lebih rame!" ucap Light enteng.

Justru itu masalahnya. Karena di sini rame, Misa gak bakalan bisa bebas deket-deket sama Light di rumah kekasihnya ini. Karena pas Misa mau pegang tangan Light, dateng Ibunya Light. Pas Misa mau nyium Light, dateng Ayahnya Light. Pas Misa mau meluk Light, dateng si Sayu, adiknya Light dan begitulah seterusnya. Karena selama satu bulan pacaran, Misa sama sekali belum pernah mencium Light. Mengharapkan Light mencium Misa duluan? Hah, mimpi kali yeee...Karena itu harus Misa duluan yang bertindak agresif! Dan entah bagaimana pula caranya Light menembak Misa, mungkin hanya Misa yang tahu.

Misa juga tahu alasan Light tidak boleh janjian dengan orang lain kecuali di rumahnya. Karena Ayahnya Light, Soichiro Yagami, yang melarangnya. Itu semua karena sudah hampir lima kali terjadi percobaan pemerkosaan terhadap Light oleh mantan pacar-pacarnya yang sebelumnya. Oleh karena itu, sang Ayah sangat over protective terhadap masalah ini. Tentu saja sang Ayah tidak mau puteranya yang sangat ganteng sekaligus pelajar terpintar seantero jepang itu, hancur masa depannya gara-gara ada gadis yang mengaku-ngaku dihamili oleh Light. Padahal dia yang udah merkosa Light. Karena Light kan gak mungkin hamil! Bisa tercoreng-moreng habis nama besarnya sebagai kepala kepolisian Jepang.

Ok kita kembali lagi ke Misa. Kali ini Misa menggandeng lengan Light dan kepala mungilnya dibiarkan bersandar di bahu Light. Fuh..Light gak tahu kalau sebelum ke sini, Misa sudah menyemprotkan baygon ke rambutnya yang bertujuan untuk membuat Light klepek-klepek saat mencium rambutnya!

Akhirnya setelah merasa situasi dan kondisi telah aman, Misa melancarkan aksinya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Light dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Light. Light yang sudah merasakan feeling gak enak mulai berteriak…

"Kaa-san…"

Dari arah dapur muncullah Sachiko Yagami, Ibu Light yang terlihat tergesa-gesa menghampiri Light. Melihat ibunya Light datang, Misa secepat kilat menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Light dengan jarak sepuluh kilometer(?)

"Ada apa Light? Ibu sedang masak, kamu malah teriak-teriak!" tanya Sachiko.

"Um…Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya Misa sudah lapar. Dia tadi hampir saja menggigitku!"

oh sudahlah, ibunya Light juga mengerti kalau Light sedang bercanda tadi. Tapi apakah berkata dengan ekspresi datar tanpa senyuman sedikitpun di wajah, bisa disebut bercanda? Rasanya tidak. Tapi entah kenapa Misa masih saja cinta mati pada pemuda yang seperti buah kedongdong ini.

"Ya udah. Ibu siapkan dulu yah!" Sachiko kembali melangkah ke dapur.

"Akh bete! Light-kun gitu sih!" Misa cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" ujar Light enteng. Dia kembali membaca bukunya. Misa menghela nafas.

"Misa kan cuma mau…" Misa mendekatkan lagi wajahnya ke Light mencoba mencium pipinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar…

"Ehem!"

Rupanya Soichiro, Ayahnya Light yang berdehem itu. Dia baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

'Ah, untung aku datang tepat waktu!' batin Soichiro, tapi dia memasang wajah manis di luar.

"Light mau diapain, Misa?" tanya Soichiro sambil tersenyum horror.

"Ah, enggak! Tadi ada nyamuk di pipi Light. Misa kan gak rela kalau pipi Light yang halus dan mulus jadi bentol gara-gara digigit Misa-eh maksudnya digigit nyamuk. Iya, nyamuk!" jawab Misa cengengesan. Dia jadi salah tingkah karena sudah ketangkap basah mau melakukan tindakkan kriminal.

"Akh! Kalau begitu, Misa pamit pulang dulu. Nanti Misa main lagi!" Misa pamit sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Soichiro.

"Misa pulang ya Light-kun!" Light hanya menganggguk.

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya Misa tidak datang ke rumah Light. Akhirnya Light bisa bersantai juga dan bisa konsen mengisi teka-teki silang. Habisnya kalau ada Misa, Light jadi gak bisa berpikir jernih sih. Hayo Light! Mikirin apa?

Dengan begitu juga dapat meringankan beban Soichiro yang setiap hari selama Misa datang, harus pulang cepat sementara tugas-tugas menumpuk. Jadi dia mengerjakannya tanpa istirahat agar cepat selesai. Ini semua karena Light. Anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Gimana kalau masa depan anaknya itu jadi suram karena salah gaul? Kan susah lagi bikin anak kayak Light yang ganteng dan pinter. Oh, sungguh ayah yang cinta anak sekaligus ayah yang lebay!

Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Light mengunjungi rumah Misa. Karena tadi Misa menelpon katanya dia sedang sakit parah dan akan mati penasaran kalau Light tidak datang. Bagaimanapun juga Light seorang manusia yang punya hati-halah bohong!-yang juga bisa merasa iba melihat orang lain apalagi ini pacarnya sendiri sakit parah. Ahik-ahik-ahik!

Tanpa tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Light sudah sampai di depan rumah Misa. Light mengetuk pintu rumah Misa berkali-kali. Karena tidak ada jawaban terus, akhirnya Light memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja. Mungkin Misa sakit terlalu parah sampai tidak kuat untuk membuka pintu. Itulah yang ada di benak Light Yagami sekarang ini.

"Assalamualaikum….Misa…" ucap Light saat membuka pintu rumah Misa yang tidak dikunci.

Rupanya Light seorang pemuda yang soleh juga. Tidak sia-sia Light dipesantrenkan dua tahun oleh ayahnya. Tapi masuk rumah orang seenaknya itu melanggar hukum agama! Seharusnya Light tahu itu. Tapi berhubung ini rumah pacarnya sendiri, jadi dia berpikir kalau Light boleh menganggap rumah Misa rumahnya sendiri.

"LIGHT-KUUUUUN SAYANG….MISA KANGEEENN!!!" tiba-tiba Misa langsung berlari ke arah Light yang baru masuk rumahnya dan dia langsung menubruk tubuh Light.

"Mi-Misa? Katanya kau sakit?" tanya Light sambil melepaskan pelukkan Misa dipinggangnya.

"Misa tadi beneran sakit kok! Tapi setelah Light datang, sakit Misa langsung hilang!" kata Misa sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ka-kalau begitu..A-aku pulang dulu!" ucap Light yang sepertinya sudah mencium hawa ketidakberesan.

"Jangan! Light tinggal selamanya saja di sini sama Misa! Misa cinta banget sama Light! Misa bakalan bantuin Light melenyapkan orang yang udah ngehalangin Kira!" ujar Misa dengan doggy eyesnya. Light melotot mendengarnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung tersenyum laknat. Sepertinya dia punya sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Jadi Misa maunya Light ngelakuin apa ke Misa? Berkencan, pelukkan, ciuman, tidur satu ranjang, Hm?" ucap Light.

Sudah dipastikan Misa bakalan nampar pipi Light karena kata-katanya barusan. Liat aja matanya udah berkaca-kaca gitu. Pasti sekarang Misa berpikir Light itu cowok brengsek. Tapi itulah tujuannya. Supaya dia bisa membiarkan Light pergi dari rumah ini. Hahaha aku memang jenius! Pikir Light.

"Huweeee…Light sayang memang keren! Misa terharu mendengarnya!"

'Hah?'

"Misa mau semuanya Light! Misa mau berkencan, pelukkan, ciuman dan tidur satu ranjang sama Light!! Misa gak nyangka Light bakal ngomong kayak gini. Ternyata Light juga cinta mati sama Misa. Misa seneeeeng banget!!" seru Misa sambil memeluk Light dengan erat.

"Tu-tunggu, Misa…Maksudku…"

"Udah gak usah ngomong lagi! Ayo kita ke kamar. Misa mau tidur seranjang sama Light!" ucap Misa sambil menarik lengan Light.

"A-apa? Misa jangan…TOU-SAAAANN!!" Light berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Ini di rumahku, Light-kun!" kata Misa polos sambil terus menarik Light masuk ke kamarnya.

"TEEEEDAAAAKKKK!!!"

Dan sepertinya Light melenceng dari rencana awalnya membuat Misa menganggapnya cowok brengsek.

**-End-**

* * *

Akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic di fandom DN juga! Fufufufu

Mungkin saya sedang terkena demam Light Yagami!

Sepertinya Soichiro harus segera mempersiapkan tali. Mungkin aja dia berniat bunuh diri. Daripada menahan malu? Lebay ah~

Dasar Light di kasih cewek bohay malah gak mau! Maunya yang kayak gimana sih? o_O

Misa : "Akhirnya Light jadi milik Misa! Horreeee!!"

Light : "Kenapa di sini aku terlihat lemah?"

Hohohoho

Maaf kalo gaje. Ni fic perdana di fandom DN! Jadi harap dimaklum yah!

Semoga berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi. Osh!

Review please?


End file.
